


Nicole is drunk.

by Consuela_Banana



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Nicole, F/F, Season 3!!, drunk Nicole, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consuela_Banana/pseuds/Consuela_Banana
Summary: A series of one-shots about Waverly and Nicole, and booze is mentioned a few times.Note: Please don't worry these are all about Nicole being drunk, they are not. I'm not changing the original title I used 'Nicole is drunk' when it was just one story, so you can easily recognise which fic it is. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: This is now a series of one-shots which started with 'Nicole is drunk'. Be assured these one shots are not all about Nicole being drunk, I just didn't change the title. However booze is mentioned throughout, in varying quantities. I'm not implying either has a drink problem. And if you think I am, you're wrong.

Waverly paced up and down the well-trodden carpet of the living room.

As she took her phone from her pocket, she scowled in irritation at the blank screen staring back at her. No calls.

Waverly quickly unlocked her iPhone and flicked onto her call history: Four unanswered calls to her girlfriend. It was getting late and Waverly was annoyed that Nicole hadn't thought to get in touch by now, which was unusual for her. In the preceding months, the pair had got into a sweet rhythm of corresponding in several ways to let the other know what was going on; how they were feeling and what they were doing. She was irritated, but more than that, Waverly just missed Nicole when they weren't together. She hated when the redhead would leave the warm bed they'd often share, getting ready to go on shift, sometimes earlier than her rota dictated. Waverly would often watch from under the covers, pretending to be asleep, as her girlfriend attempted to shower and dress quietly so as not to wake her girlfriend, seemingly unaware of the attentive gaze radiating beneath the covers.

Waverly's brow furrowed as she checked her texts. There were no little bubbles suggesting her officer girlfriend was in the process of writing a reply to Waverly's two texts from earlier either. The youngest Earp angrily locked her phone and threw it into the corner of the couch, huffing in deeper irritation as it bounced awkwardly on the highly sprung seat cushion before hitting the back wall and falling onto the floor.

At that same moment, the door to the apartment opened abruptly, and in a swift movement, it was open wide and Nicole half-fell inwards, still grasping onto the doorknob with two hands.

Waverly smelt the alcohol before Nicole composed herself enough to let go of the door.

"Hey - HEYYYY cutie!" Nicole slurred loudly, wide-eyed, apparently surprised to see Waverly stood in the middle of her living room, arms folded.

Waverly's eyes narrowed.

"I missed you so much," Nicole said breathily with a smile, trying to gain some composure. Her eyes lazily aligned and she saw Waverly looked annoyed.

"Where have you been? I was worried." Waverly started, raising an eyebrow as Nicole zig-zagged across the living room and stopped to hold onto a chair. _Is she drunk?_ She said to herself as Nicole smoothed her jeans slowly with her free hand. _Jesus, she's hammered,_ thought Waverly. She really wanted to be annoyed with Nicole but the loud hiccup that followed was pretty funny.

Nicole turned to look Waverly in the eye.

"I'm not drunk," she said, drunk, "if _that's_ what you think."

Waverly smiled, amused. "Um, Nicole, sweetie?" She cooed soothingly, won over by the adorableness of hammered Nicole, "I'd say you were *pretty* drunk." She trilled.

Nicole scoffed. "I'm not drunk, _you're_ drunk." She pointed a wavy finger.

"OK let's get you some water," Waverly said with her usual practical tone, turning on her heel and heading into the kitchenette of Nicole's small apartment. Since they'd been dating, Waverly had soon gotten to know where everything was at Nicole's place; because of the size of it there really wasn't many places to go. Waverly had worked her way around the kitchen several times, on occasions where she'd cooked her girlfriend dinner after a long shift, or for an impromptu date night. Nicole's heart soared on these occasions when she watched her petite girlfriend zip around the small kitchen area, humming a tune or two to herself as she went, dipping in and out of cupboards, adding this and that to whatever she was cooking. As she'd watched her girlfriend be so comfortable in her home, her heart skipped a beat with happiness.

But Nicole's heart wasn't skipping a beat as Waverly pulled a hi-ball glass under the tap and filled it with cool water, it was her stomach that felt like it was churning. And not with happiness.

"Here," Waverly said, holding the glass in an outstretched hand, "drink."

Nicole looked at it and pouted.

"I don't wannoo."

Waverly's eyebrow arched again, and she re-offered the glass silently to the inebriated officer.

"Did I ever tell you," Nicole slurred, clumsily taking the glass from Waverly's hand, spilling a third of the contents in the process, "how much I like you?"

 _Oh God, not this again._ Waverly thought, looking down at the wet carpet where Nicole had dropped the water.

Nicole glugged on the water obligingly, and carried on.

"Because I like you... I like you *soooo* much..." The officer's voice cracked as she embellished the 'so'. Waverly sniggered involuntarily.

"Is that so, Officer Haught?"

Nicole flashed a big grin back at her girlfriend and winked, which made Waverly laugh once more. Nicole's booze-fuelled admissions weren't that frequent in the grand scheme of things, but she did have a standard pattern. Not that Waverly minded; who doesn't like being told how much someone likes them?

"And, and..." Nicole bent down to place the near-empty glass on the edge of the coffee table, whereupon it duly fell and bumped onto the floor, "..and I also think you're really pretty."

Waverly let out an exasperated sigh as she watched the glass roll around the now sodden carpet, moving Nicole a sidestep away so she didn't blindly tread on it.

"I know honey," Waverly replied, rubbing Nicole's upper arms tenderly. Nicole was so funny when she'd had a drink.

Nicole's expression turned to confusion and her eyes narrowed, before she grabbed Waverly by her forearms.

" _No_ ," Nicole whispered dramatically, "you don't _get it_ Waves," her tone ridiculously serious as Waverly's eyes widened, "you are SO pretty. So so pretty."

Despite the drunken fog, Waverly's heart fluttered at hearing her intoxicated girlfriend compliment her. She knew a lot of it was fuelled by booze, but her heart melted when Nicole felt she needed to compliment her in this way. The young Earp smiled and looked at the floor, half-embarrassed, half-amused. Nicole wasn't following.

"What is it baby...?" Nicole ran her hand through Waverly's hair, uncoordinated and a bit rough. The sentiment was there if nothing else.

Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand from her hair and placed it tightly in her own, ostensibly to be in the moment, but mainly because she was terrified Nicole would pull a clump of hair from her head if she passed out. She patted the back of Nicole's hand with her own, and smiled in response.

"Nothing at all, my sweet, sweet drunky mcdrunkerson."

Nicole's hand slipped from Waverly's so the officer could press their faces together, foreheads touching; the deep, rich scent of whisky enveloping Waverly as their faces were in such close proximity. Nicole pressed her lips together before she attempted a reply.

"Waverly," she said, softly.

"Yes?"

"I am _so_ drunk." Nicole whispered.

 

 

 


	2. Friday night dinner time at the Haught place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night dinner time at the Haught place.

  
  
It was difficult to tell whether the lights had dimmed or the effects of a bottle of red had taken their toll, but as the two women sat opposite one another at Nicole’s small, wooden dining table, everything looked just that bit more _interesting_. It had been a long week, and Friday night date night at Nicole’s place had been hugely successful so far.  
  
“So what you’re saying is,” Waverly knocked back the last of her wine glass and placed it carefully on the narrow linen table runner in front of her, “cheerleading isn’t a sport. That’s what you’re saying?”  
  
Nicole observed as her girlfriend cocked an eyebrow at her, half-mocking, half-suggestive.  
  
The officer responded in kind.  
  
“All I’m saying is, I had no idea how big a deal it was, is all.”  
  
Her southern drawl became more pronounced when she’d had a few drinks. And Nicole and Waverly had already had a few drinks.  
  
The short, simple candle flickered slightly in the middle of the table in between them, now melted down to a wax stump, such was the length of time they’d been sat at dinner. Empty chipped china plates remained on the table, screwed up napkins had been tossed among the salt and pepper shakers and wine glasses, the latter only laced with the last few drops of merlot.  
  
Waverly re-crossed her legs under the rustic dinner table as she propped her elbow onto the uneven surface. Her face flushed slightly; ostensibly through several glasses of wine, but increasingly due to her flirtatious banter with her attractive redhead who’d been delivering heart eyes all night across the way. Waverly’s eyes lazily cast themselves over the vision opposite her, and Nicole was quick to recognise she was being eyed up.  
  
“Thank you for dinner,” Waverly smiled warmly, “it was delicious.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Nicole breathed, “but you haven’t tried dessert yet.”  
  
Waverly felt her stomach flutter as Nicole winked with her reply and continued.  
  
“That is, if you’d like some.”  
  
The young Earp’s pulse began to quicken at her girlfriend’s suggestive metaphors. Nicole stood and rounded the table to clear away their plates, and a shiver rushed through Waverly as Nicole’s fingers lightly brushed hers as she reached for her cutlery. Waverly bit her lip.  
  
“When have I ever said _no_ to dessert?” She responded, surprised at her own flirtatiousness.  
  
Nicole smiled to herself as she turned towards her kitchen, tidying away their dinner plates into the corner near the sink. She’d knew she excelled at several specific things, and flirting was definitely one of them. Even though she and Waverly had been dating for a while, she still found the same exhilaration in turning the flirt level to 10 whenever possible.  
  
As Nicole busied herself in the kitchen unscrewing another bottle of red, Waverly absent-mindedly traced her finger in circles on the table, smirking in recollection at their suggestive banter. She loved how her girlfriend was still so playful with her, whether it was pushing the boundaries of metaphors at home, or even pushing them down at the station just within earshot of Nedley’s office. Waverly was sure Nedley knew exactly what they were talking about, but it didn’t stop the young lovers loosely talking in code about how hungry they were for one another.  
  
And that hunger was no different during their dinner.  
  
Nicole returned to the table, standing adjacent, and poured the freshly-opened red into Waverly’s glass. Waverly watched the liquid flow into the glass and traced a finger up the back of Nicole’s thigh.  
  
“What did you have in mind, officer?”  
  
Nicole coughed involuntarily and in doing so, spilled the flow of wine over the lip of Waverly’s glass and onto the table. Whenever Waverly referred to her as Officer, a shot of heat ran to Nicole’s centre. She cleared her throat and tutted at the spillage.  
  
Waverly smiled broadly and quickly mopped up the small pool of wine with her napkin.  
  
“Something I said?”  
  
Nicole continued about her business and began to pour the bottle into her own glass, her mind whirring into overtime but her countenance as cool as always.  
  
“It could be, it might just be something you’ve said.” she replied coolly. “Looking the way you do Waves, everything you say to me makes me crazy.”  
  
Waverly’s heart skipped a beat at her girlfriend’s impromptu compliment, raising her eyebrows in surprised appreciation.  
  
“Is that right?” She replied, _You little cutie_ , she continued though under her breath.  
  
Nicole placed the bottle on the table in between the remaining cutlery and glasses, a dimpled smile flashing across her face, illuminated by the candlelight.  
  
“Waves,” she laughed at their previous flirtatiousness, “seriously, I have dessert, do you want some?”  
  
Waverly gulped her wine the wrong way and spluttered back at the redhead, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand roughly.  
  
“Oh, you are actually talking about dessert? Jeez, sorry Nicole….”  
  
“I was,” the officer replied, matter-of-fact, “I’ve got a pie in the refrigerator.”  
  
“Pie eh? You got pie?”  
  
Nicole’s eyes rolled. “Well I know _pie_ is not the most sophisticated of desserts, but the store only has so much to offer and, well…..”  
  
Waverly waited as Nicole’s sentence trailed off. The redhead turned and looked her girlfriend in the eye.  
  
“…if you don’t want pie, I’ll have to offer an alternative.”  
  
Waverly gently uncrossed her legs under the table, a heat developing; ably assisted by the warming sensation of several glasses of wine.  
  
“Go on” She whispered.  
  
Nicole leaned across the table, beckoning Waverly to do the same, their faces lit up, separated only by the dim candlelight in between them. Nicole flicked a tongue across her lips, readying herself to reply. Waverly’s breath hitched for a second, waiting, expectant.  
  
Nicole drew closer before speaking.  
  
“Ice cream.”  
  
Waverly flew backwards into her seat and threw her screwed up napkin, sodden with wine, at Nicole’s face still hovering towards her. The napkin caught her square in the face and Nicole laughed at Waverly’s mock irritation, batting the napkin off the table with the back of her hand, smiling.  
  
“You are a goddamn _tease_ and you know you are.” Waverly huffed, crossing her arms.  
  
Nicole smiled broadly back and took a large gulp of her wine, letting the glass press against her cheek as she swallowed, before returning for another mouthful. Waverly’s eyes burned at her from across the table which only served to amuse Nicole.  
  
“I’m sorry baby,” she said playfully, her voice soft, slightly slurred; “I know how much you like ice cream so I thought you’d be happy.”  
  
Waverly reciprocated her dinner partner by swigging a large portion of the smooth, red wine occupying her glass, her eyes never drifting from Nicole’s own gaze. As she stared back at her girlfriend, she felt her eyes glaze slightly as she found herself consciously trying to focus.  
  
“You OK baby?” Nicole purred.  
  
Waverly felt a fire burning low, low down. Her eyes sparkled in the flickering candlelight.  
  
“I _love_ it when you call me baby,” she all but growled in reply, moving into autopilot as she felt increasingly turned on.  
  
Nicole felt her cheeks redden as she flushed with excitement.  
  
“I know….. why d’you think I said it?” She beamed, taking another mouthful of wine, practically finishing the glass.  
  
Waverly sat forward in her chair opposite, lifting her hand so her index finger traced delicately around the lip of her wine glass. Nicole’s eyes did their best to keep up watching Waverly’s delicate finger give the slightest touch to the glass. In that second Nicole prayed to the heavens she could swap places with that glass.  
  
Waverly looked up to see Nicole listing slightly in her chair, her eyes transfixed on Waverly’s hypnotic hand movements. Waverly couldn’t even muster a smile as she watched on with increasing interest, certain her slight touch on her glass was proving all the aphrodisiac her girlfriend would need. She paused tracing a circle with her finger and looked up at the redhead.  
  
“Wanna….. fool around?”  
  
In one swift movement, Nicole turned and leapt out of her dining chair, rounding the table quickly, knocking over her empty wine glass on the table in the process. Waverly was taken aback by Nicole’s quick reaction to leave the dinner table, but followed suit by standing up and allowing Nicole to delicately grab her face with both hands and crash their lips together. Nicole’s hands ran through Waverly’s long, caramel coloured hair as they stood, their bodies pressed against one another, their tongues moving together.  
  
“You’re goddamn right I do,” Nicole breathed urgently between kisses.  
  
Waverly guided them backwards towards Nicole’s couch, neither breaking contact and both kissing with increasing urgency.  
  
They fell backwards onto the couch, Waverly first, then Nicole on top of her, as they’d done so many times before. Nicole broke from Waverly’s lips and began to kiss down her neck, down towards her beautiful collarbone which Nicole had learnt long ago was such a sensitive area for her girlfriend. Waverly bit her lip with anticipation and her nails dug into Nicole’s sides. The two bottles of wine had dulled some senses, but not all of them.  
  
“Nicole, jesus…” Was all Waverly could whisper.  
  
The redhead looked up at Waverly with a smile.  
  
“Hey um, mind if I get changed? I mean, uh…. slip into something more comfortable… as they say?”  
  
Waverly beamed back at Nicole.  
  
“You are too cute. You do whatever you want to do.”  
  
Nicole kissed Waverly on the cheek and pushed herself back up to her feet, as her girlfriend continued to lay across the couch. Waverly smiled sweetly, though her eyes were heavy.  
  
“Back in a sec” Nicole winked, turning on her heel and heading towards her bedroom. Waverly sniggered as Nicole knocked into the corner of the small dining table on the way past.  
  
Nicole disappeared from view as she ferreted around her bedroom to get changed. Waverly could hear as draws were being opened, wardrobe doors crashing together, and the unmistakable quick burst of perfume being spritzed in the far room.  
  
Nicole had rushed around her bedroom to put on her new underwear. It’d been a couple of months since they’d first been intimate, and Waverly had seen the officer in all states of undress, plus every combination of Nicole’s admittedly limited underwear collection. When she’d got her most recent paycheck, Nicole had gone online and ordered some lingerie. Something sexy yet sophisticated, something that would turn Waverly on in situations such as these.  
  
She’d hidden the parcel that had been delivered down the side of her wardrobe so the young curious Earp wouldn’t see it. Nicole broke it out of its packaging and quickly attempted to strip out of her clothes and existing underwear, and into the blue lacy number she’d torn from a large bubble-wrapped brown envelope.  
  
“Two seconds!” Nicole hollered in the direction of the living room, where she’d left her girlfriend on the couch, expectant.  
  
Nicole found herself hampered by the effects of the merlot as she hooked the new bra on the wrong clasp before hooking it again incorrectly, such was the haste to get into it.  
  
Once in, Nicole looked herself up and down in the mirror quickly, making sure there was no food in her teeth as she headed for the door back into the living room.  
  
_Not bad, not bad Haught_ she said to herself as she cast one last glance in the mirror.

  
“Waves baby, I’ve got a surprise for - “  
  
As Nicole re-entered the living room, she was hit by the sound of snoring, loud and unabashed, coming from Waverly Earp, passed out on the couch.  
  
“What the…..?” Nicole said under her breath, her shoulders slouching as she leaned against the wall.  
  
Waverly was asleep. She’d turned on her side, facing back into the couch, her long hair splayed around her as she’d drifted off unexpectedly.  
  
_Oh Waves_ , Nicole said to herself gently as she approached her sleeping girlfriend, slowly bending down in front of the couch to be in close proximity. Her eyes, kind and obliging, cast over her sleeping girlfriend as she brushed an errant hair away from Waverly’s face.  
  
“It’d been a long week, huh.” Nicole said in a low voice, understanding.  
  
Waverly continued to snooze as Nicole grabbed a cream blanket from the back of the couch, throwing it around her shoulders. As she picked up the television remote from the small coffee table to the side, Nicole leaned down and lightly pressed an affectionate kiss to Waverly’s forehead.  
  
“Goodnight baby,” she whispered with a smile, flicking on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I have a fairly good idea what to do for the next one, if you felt this one took you down a particular path... sorry to put a stop on it :)
> 
> As always leave me any feedback or comments on what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your feedback as always, good, bad or indifferent. I missed you guys! (I've been riding the Sanvers wave for several months)


End file.
